Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display technology and in particular to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Vertical alignment (VA) mode negative liquid crystal display and in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display are widely used in conventional large size display device. The brightness of Vertical alignment (VA) mode negative liquid crystal is saturated quickly along with the driving voltage in large viewing angle that result in the color shift of viewing angle is serious, and adversely affects the display quality. As the gray scale increases, the brightness of the side viewing angle of the blue sub-pixel increases. The tendency of brightness saturation is more obvious and quick than the red sub-pixel and the green sub-pixel, so that the image is blueish in color mix viewing angle.